I could never truly stay away
by oncer4life11
Summary: Au wicked sisters/Henvy story. Ana has grown up thinking Ivy was her much older sister; but in truth, Ivy is her mom. The weekend of her 13th birthday Ana finds out the truth. Meanwhile, while becoming a bigger part of her life again, Ivy meets her English teacher Henry, and the two start a romance. Henry becoming a big support for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to my wicked sister/ Henvy story. It all started with a Role play idea me and friend Kayleigh played around with. If you read my Henvy one-shot series I wrote one based in this universe. But anyway, half the credit belongs to Kayleigh, even though I'm writing this. But she still deserves credit for it. I'm also dedicating the story to her as well.**

**The premise: Set in a au world. Basically, Ana is Ivy's daughter, instead of sister. But Ana doesn't know that, because Victoria is raising her, and thinks Ivy is her sister. On the weekend of Ana's thirteenth birthday, she learns the truth. In the midst of this Ivy meets Ana's English teacher Henry, and obviously romance happens there. But naturally Ana and Ivy figuring out their new roles in the others life complicates things.**

**I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Half the credit belongs to Kayleigh.**

Chapter 1

Ivy Belfry moans as she lets out a shaky breath, as yet another contraction goes by. It ends, and she breaths out slightly heavily, as she is rolled into the hospital room in a wheel chair. Once in the room, she basically zones out at first. Everything was starting to hit home. Here she was, sixteen (her birthday was two months ago) and about to have a baby. A walking clique, warning story of what happens when you rebel. She was a straight 'A' student, what many say destined for big things. Now people just look at her like she made a mistake. Sure, she didn't make the greatest choices, but she by no means think's it's a mistake.

Ivy had grown up with a single mom, her dad dying suddenly when she was young. Her mother, in her grief, dived into taking over her family's business. Wanting the best for Ivy, she sent her to one of the city's best elite private schools. But this is where this chapter of her story starts, when she walked into a dinner down the street from her school one rainy afternoon. That's when she met him, he was a bus boy there. His name was Nike, and he went to the nearby public school. It started innocently enough, Ivy found herself going in there more and more; when it was slow, they would talk, and it turned out they had a lot in common. Then after four months, Nike asked her out. And as feared, her mother did not approve, saying he was not good enough, and was not going anywhere. So, she saw him in private. And that included going to a winter formal together, that was the night she became pregnant. Her mom went off on her majorly, threatening to disown her if she kept the baby. And Nike freaked out as well, leading to him disappearing on her (although she was pretty sure, her mom had something to do with that). Ivy didn't want her child to suffer, if she kept them, so she made the extremely difficult decision to go with adoption. With research, she chose open adoption, knowing she wouldn't be able to just hand her baby over to strangers and that be it. She didn't truly like that choice, but she knew her baby deserved better, her daughter deserved better.

Ivy's attention is drawn back to the room when she feels a grasp around her arm, her head turns seeing a nurse who was helping up from the wheel chair.

"Alright sweetheart, let's get you changed, then the doctor can examine you to see how dilated you are" she says, helping her step over to the bed.

"Okay" Ivy says, voice filled with nerves.

"Nervous?" the nurse chuckles.

"Is it that obvious?" Ivy says, her sarcasm coming out harsher than she meant. The nurse laughs with a nod, as she helps her undress "Do you have kids?"

"Three" the nurse says, as she helps get her pants off next, as Ivy works with her shirt "It never gets much easier to be honest, but I'm speaking from a perspective of sometime between the kids."

Ivy nods, as she moans, another contraction hitting, letting out breathes like she learned. She has to admit, they make it seem so simple in the videos to just breath through them. Once it finishes, she sighs "I hope she is close to coming, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

The nurse gives her a sympathetic smile "Did you call your mom?" she asks as she puts her clothes in a bag to store aside for now.

Ivy nods "Not that she really wants to come. She isn't exactly happy about this."

"Well, she may not be happy about the baby, but I'm sure she'd want to be here with you."

Ivy nods, as the nurse helps her into the bed, as another one enters the room starting to hook her up to some machines "You don't know my mom to well then…"

Ivy bites her lip, eyes closing as she hears the cries of her daughter. She wasn't ready yet, and she wasn't sure if once she held her if she could let her go. When they asked her if she wanted to hold her, Ivy simply shook her head no. She wanted to, with every fiber of her being, she wanted more then anything to hold her. To take in her newborn smell. To look into those little innocent eyes filled with love and trust. But in the end, she didn't know if she could do what she had to. Her mother barking out orders, didn't help any either. Although Ivy shook her head, her mom chose to speak for her, it was one thing her mom did that really bugged her. Like she couldn't speak for herself.

Victoria Belfry then walks over to the side of her bed "A bunch of idiots they have working here…"

"Not now mom, please…" Ivy sighs, holding back tears.

"What am I possibly doing wrong Ivy?" Victoria says, annoyance filling her voice, as the nurses start to roll Ivy back to her room.

"Nothing mom. I'd rather wait to talk until it's just us anyway."

Victoria huffs and walks ahead of them, clicking away at her phone.

Ivy simply shakes her head watching her from behind, disappointed she was right that her mom didn't care. Not one bit, about what she was going through. She couldn't understand what happened to the mom she remembers from before losing her dad. She wasn't always the warmest, even then, but Ivy never had to guess whether she was loved by her mom or not. Now though, she truly had no idea… was she loved or just another asset?

After a half hour, and being checked on and asked if she was sure about seeing her daughter yet (to which her mother still felt intitled to answer for her) Ivy was finally alone, well sort of. Her mom was currently on the phone in the corner of the room, a serious look on her face, which was typical for her. Then her mom happens to walk out the room, and heads towards the waiting room, making her sigh, then she sees a nurse. It was her chance.

"Excuse me?" Ivy calls, hoping the nurse heard her.

"Yes, miss Belfry?" the kind woman asks.

"I know I've been saying no, but… I'd like to see my daughter now" Ivy says, her voice filled with hope.

The nurse smiles "That is no problem, I'll go bring her over."

"Thank you… and despite what my mother says, you can call me Ivy."

"Will do Ivy… let me go get your baby girl" she grins walking back out.

While she waits, Ivy sits herself up, so she was ready to hold her. Really not caring what her mom thought about it anymore. Her daughter was still hers; nothing had been signed yet, she had a right to hold her if she chose too.

It's barely two minutes later, when the nurse walks back in, holding the baby girl, and Ivy could hear the soft whimpers from her, her heart breaking a bit.

"Alright sweetheart, how would you like to hold her?" the nurse asks gently.

"Skin to skin, I hear it's a good bonding thing" Ivy says, as she moves her gowned some to bare her shoulder a bit to get ready.

"You heard right, it's unclear how it helps bonding, but it definitely does" she nods, moving over, and fixing her gown a bit, laying the baby girl against her chest "she is beautiful baby girl."

Ivy smiles, tearfully "thank you…" she says, stroking the baby's cheek with her finger, as the whimpers stop "Hey baby girl…" she coos softly to her.

"Why look at that… she knows who she's with" the nurse smiles, "I'll give you two sometime. Just hit the call button if you need anything."

Ivy gently moves her thumb back and forth on the baby's back as she watches the nurse leave. She then looks down at her daughter, and lightly kisses her head "I'm sorry it took us a bit to meet sweet girl" she says softly. "I'm… I'm kinda still a kid myself…" she chuckles. She then strokes her daughters' small fist that was laying on her chest "so I'm not exactly mom material. But boy, do I love you. I have from the moment I knew you existed, and even more when you kicked the first time. You became my world so quickly, and I'm not sure what I'm going to do without you in it…" she says, as tears form again, with a shaky sigh "but please know I love you so much. And don't worry okay, I'll be around some times, depending what your new parents chose. But I will always think about you…" she says, placing another light kiss to her head.

Before she can say anything else, Victoria starts to walk in and stops dead in her tracks, along with a woman who clearly was from the adoption agency. She turns to woman and says something, the woman then walking away. Then she walks over to the bed "Ivy… what are you doing? You shouldn't be holding her."

"There is nothing that says I can't" Ivy says biting her lip.

"Nature does…" Victoria says, rubbing her forehead out of annoyance "the moment you hold her, the bond happens. You are supposed to be handing her off soon to her parents, and supposed to let her go until you get the first letter with pictures from them, and wait to see her again until probably her first birthday."

"You're telling me… those ten seconds I saw her after she was born was supposed to hold me over, for a year? Are you kidding me?" Ivy says harshly, making the baby squirm a bit with a whimper.

"It is to help you Ivy. You are meant to be more than a teenage mom. I told them no, to make this choice easier on you."

"Stop. Just stop. You did this for you. Admit it mom, you hate the fact she exists."

Victoria bites her lip "I do not Ivy. You are simply too young and naive to have a child. This is to protect you both. Now, call the nurse to take her back. Mrs. Bryan is here for you to sign the documents."

Ivy looks down at her daughter, who opens her eyes looking at her, and that was all it took. The look of pure love and trust; this little innocent human believed in her. Ivy gulps down the feeling of tears she was feeling right at that moment. She licks her lips, as she strokes the girl's cheek again before shaking her head. "I can't…"

"Ivy…" Victoria warns "we are not doing this now."

"I can't let her go mom" Ivy says, as the tears break through.

"You got to be kidding me Ivy. This is exactly why I was keeping her away" Victoria says, turning to look at the door. "And tell me how exactly you plan to take care of her? Love isn't enough Ivy."

Ivy nods "I know… and I have no idea… but what I do know, is that she needs me. Just… give me a chance mom. I'll figure it out, I'll get a job, and take care of her. You'll never have to lift a finger."

"And school? How do you plan to continue to keep up?" Victoria raises a eyebrow, when Ivy had no answer she smirks "That's what I thought."

"You do realize there is more to life than that, right?"

"Not when you want to run a business" Victoria says.

"That's not I want though. That was you and Grandpa's thing, not mine" Ivy tells her truthfully. She wasn't giving up, and she could tell her mom was starting to break down.

Victoria stays quite for a while, watching Ivy and the baby. "There is only one way she is staying Ivy."

Ivy looks at her "um… what is that?" she asks hopefully, yet filled with worry, because this was her mom after all.

"I will raise her. She will be your sister, leaving me in charge. This way, she will be raised correctly, and you will still know her."

"But… then she isn't my daughter" Ivy says, her voice low.

"Exactly" Victoria grins "you can still do what you are destined to do, while not having this guilt you seem to be feeling."

Ivy swallows hard looking back down at her daughter, who had now fallen asleep. She takes a few minutes before she nods, looking up at her mom. It was the only way, as much as she hated to admit. Looking back down at the baby again nodding "Okay."

**Alright, that was fun and heartbreaking to write. Again, half the credit of the idea belongs to Kayleigh. Would you guys like to read more? Thoughts? Should I continue guys?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone, thank you for showing interest in my story. Please don't forget to hit the follow button so you know when I post new chapters.**

**I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination. Half the credit goes to Kayleigh.**

Chapter 2

As the cab drives down the road, Ivy smiles as she scrolls through the special folder in her photo gallery in her phone. This is a folder of Ana, her daughter. Every time she has switched phones, she never left before making sure her most precious pictures transferred over. It held pictures of Ana since she was a baby. Ivy has printed copies of each one, but she loved having them right here. It was crazy that it has been thirteen years already, thirteen years of having to hold back the truth, thirteen years of lies and hurt of watching her daughter, think her biological grandma was actually her mom, instead of her. But today, this weekend isn't about that, it's about celebrating Ana.

The years had been rough, Ivy finished up high school, then left for college, being there hurt too much. And much to her mom's annoyance, she went to school on the other side of the country. It wasn't a easy choice, being so far from Ana, but it also made everything hurt less. As Ana grew, their calls and visits became more just them. A lot of their contact today was through text, video chat and social media; which Ivy liked, it was between them. But actual visits weren't always easy, seeing her and not telling her. Wanting to just hold her and tell her the truth. Wanting to just run off back to New York with her daughter. But also, deep down she knew she couldn't do that. She wasn't doing that to Ana, to mess up her reality.

Ana sighs as she watches out the window, resting her elbows on the back of the couch, and her chin resting on her hand. Her sister hadn't been home since the spring, and she was excited to get a weekend with her sister. It always bummed her out, that her sister stayed so far away from them. Neither of them spoke of why to her. She always could tell that Ivy had something against their mom. But she didn't understand why, Ivy just told her 'mom is different with you, then she was with me'. So, Ana never pushed it, not wanting to push her sister away more. But there is one thing Ana knew for sure, that she was Ivy's favorite person, and that her big sister loved her a lot. That was what made the distance so hard for her. And for that reason, Ana always took full advantage of Ivy's visits. It was then, during that thought, the cab pulls up in front of the house. Ana smiles, she turns to get her shoes and sweatshirt on to greet her sister.

Ivy smiles as she gets out the cab, slinging the duffle bag onto her shoulder, and her purse on the other. The driver brings around from the other side, the suitcase she had on the other side of the seat. "Thank you" she nods, passing him a tip.

"No problem ma'am" he nods, taking the tip "and thank you. Enjoy your time in Seattle."

Ivy nods with a smile, taking the handle of the suite case "Thank you again."

The man nods, and heads back to his cab.

Ivy hears the door close, and the car drive off as she sets the duffle onto the suite case, and then hears the front door open, looking up in time to see Ana, running towards her. Ivy can't help but smile, letting go of the handle, opening her arms to welcome Ana into a hug.

Ana smiles wide as she crashes into Ivy, wrapping her arms around her sister "You're here…"

Ivy was close to tears, as she wraps her arms around her back, kissing her head "Happy birthday Ana" she says, as they stay in the hug, and she strokes Ana's hair.

"Thank you, Ivy," Ana says, pulling away some, just looking up at her sister.

"And of course, I came you goof… have I ever missed your birthday?" Ivy asks teasingly, as she lets go, taking ahold of her suite case handle, and her sisters' hand.

"Never" Ana says, as they walk towards the house.

"That's right, I'd never miss my baby sister's birthday… especially since it's a special one…"

Ana blushes "cause I'm a teenager now?"

Ivy nods, as they walk up the four steps onto the porch "You got it."

Ana lets go of her hand and opens the door for her "Mom's not home yet, so just us for now."

Ivy bites her lip, feeling relieved "I like the sound of that" she says, passing her walking in. She looks around as she gets inside. Some things never changed in the house, while others did. It was familiar and different at the same time.

"Yeah, mom did some redecorating… again" Ana says rolling her eyes.

Ivy chuckles "sounds about right" she says "So, is my old room still up there, or did she change it too?"

"No, your room is still there" Ana nods "she's talked about changing it. But I told her she can't."

"Thanks Ana" Ivy smiles, ruffling her hair, before walking up the steps to her old room. Ivy sighs when Ana stays downstairs as she takes the stuff up. When she walks in, it was just like she left it. Although clear it's cleaned from time to time, to clear any dust that forms. She bites her lip as she sees the picture on her night stand, her and her friends, it was of the night Ana was conceived. It held a lot of emotion for her. She moves over to the desk, she never really used it for homework, just for sketching. The desk held one of her favorite pictures, it was her and two-year-old Ana at the park. Ivy sitting on a swing, Ana on her lap, Ana with a sweet cheesy smile that melted her heart every time she looked at it. She sets her bags on the bench that sat at the foot of her bed, then sits on her bed, laying back, rubbing at her face a bit, but then hears Ana calling up if she wanted to watch a movie while they wait. "Sure Ana, give me a minute" she calls back down, as she sits up, then looks at the picture again, smiling before heading back down stairs.

Four hours later, the girls and their mom walk into a pizza shop not far from their house. It's by no means Victoria's choice for dinner, but it's the birthday girls choice.

Ana had run in, in front of them going over to her favorite booth to sit.

"I'm surprised you are allowing this" Ivy says with a raised eyebrow to her mother.

"I certainly don't like it. Pizza is a heart attack waiting to happen" Victoria says, looking around disgusted.

"You do realize not many people feel that way, right?"

"Ana would of, but you had to go and introduce her to pizza" Victoria says, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Seriously? She was five, and you only gave me so much time with her, and I had to feed her… so we came here" Ivy says, shaking her head, going over to the booth needing to get away from her mom.

Ana bites her lip as Ivy enters the booth, while Victoria was talking to someone behind the counter "should I ask for something else?"

Ivy shakes her head "No kiddo, this is your day. Forget mom's anti-pizza behavior okay?"

Ana nods "Thanks Ivy."

"Alright…" Victoria says, as she pulls out a disinfecting wipe out her purse and wipes the cushion of the booth off "that young man swears it is clean back there… so he better not be lying" she raises a eye brow as she sits next to Ana.

"Mom, relax. This is Ana's birthday, just enjoy, will you?" Ivy says, giving her a look.

Ana bites her lip "I know, that we're having pizza… but can we do breadsticks too?"

"No…" Victoria starts.

Ivy glares at her "Of course Ana, it's on me tonight. Get whatever you want."

Victoria stares back, and sighs.

Ivy gives Ana a wink and grins. She was making sure her daughter had a good day, even if made her mom mad. When the man comes, Ivy ordered them a pizza, the two happened to like the same kind of pizza; Hawaiian. They got bread sticks, and Victoria got a salad. When the time for dessert came, Ivy surprised Ana with a cookie cake the pizza shop did, she knew Ana loved the 'cake' so wanted to do that for her. When dinner is over, they head home.

"Was that good?" Ivy asks Ana as they sit in the backseat of the car as their mom drove.

Ana nods "So good. And the cookie, you didn't have to."

"Oh, I so did" Ivy laughs, nudging her a bit.

Ana laughs "Cause I'm thirteen now?"

"Exactly" Ivy nods.

When they get back to the house, it was present time. Ivy goes back up to her room, and opens her suite case, and takes out the presents. One was in the netting on the top flap, as she pulled the package out, out came a picture. A picture no one had ever seen, only she and her mom. It was a picture of Ivy holding baby Ana, after she had decided she couldn't give her up. Ivy's eyes tear up a bit, it had been thirteen years now, and yet… that picture filled her with so many emotions. She sniffles, wiping at the tears, tucking the picture back into its spot. She closes the suite case, then heads downstairs to the living room where her mom and daughter sat.

Ivy plops down next to Ana, dropping the gifts into her lap "These are for you."

"Thanks" Ana grins, as she starts on the smaller box, she finds a necklace box when she lifts the lid, finding a pendant with her birth stone in it, and she smiles "This is so pretty Ivy…"

Ivy smiles "I'm glad you like it, I have one too" she says, and she pulls out her necklace that was hidden by her shirt.

Ana looks at hers "This is awesome, different birthstones, but we match."

Ivy nods, glancing over at her mom, who was simply watching "open the others."

Ana goes for the next one. She tears the paper opens, and the contents spill out. There was two adult coloring books, and box of 100 colored pencils "Oh my… thank you, thank you" she grins, hugging Ivy tight.

Ivy chuckles, hugging her tightly back "See, I listen during our talks" she says, since Ana often would accuse her of not listening.

Ana then pulls away "I won't doubt you ever again." She then grabs the third and final gift, and opens it, finding a clothing box. Opening it up, she finds a shirt, it was purple; reading "the coolest of them all." She smiles "this is so cool."

"I designed that one" Ivy smiles, "You get the first sample of one of my shirts from my line."

"You're getting your own line?" Victoria asks surprisingly.

Ivy nods "Well, shirts so far… depending how it sells, then I can add more."

"Congrats sis" Ana smiles.

"Thank you" Ivy smiles "it's not much yet, it's going to be put into a few stores and online for the stores."

"Well then, congratulations Ivy. That is a impressive start" Victoria adds.

Ivy smiles "Thank you mom" she says, she was surprised. Her mom was not supportive of her clothing line goals, since she only wanted Ivy to take over the family business.

"Well, I love this one, especially the color" Ana chuckles.

"I did design it with you in mind actually" Ivy says, biting her lip, noticing a small look from her mom. She ignores it, feeling happy Ana loved the shirt to much. Cause what she said was true, it was all for her.

The next morning Ana was sitting at the counter eating cereal. She turns when she hears footsteps spotting Ivy "morning…"

"Morning Ana" Ivy grins, kissing her head. Then heads over to the coffee pot, and grabbing a mug, and pours herself some coffee "you have any plans today?"

"No, but my English teacher invited the class to come help at Heights park. He is on the committee to keep it there."

Ivy nods, adding her sugar and cream "Are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet" Ana shrugs "I was hoping to do something just us today."

Ivy smiles, turning to look at her "Aww, thanks Ana. I'll be happy too. I'm gonna meet up with Alice for a late breakfast. But after, I'm all yours."

"Perfect" Ana smiles, then she drinks the left-over milk from the bowl. "That way I can watch a few episodes of my show."

Ivy grins "Sounds like a plan then."

"It does" Ana adds, as she gets up, putting the bowl into the dishwasher.

Ivy walks into the coffee shop that her and Alice had agreed to meet up at, she spots her friend right off the bat and waves "Hey you…"

Alice walks up, and hugs "Same to you gorgeous… look at you" she chuckles, as she pulls away.

Ivy nods "Thanks. You look great yourself, for having a little one running around now."

Alice blushes as she leads Ivy to the table "What can I say, I'm awesome."

Ivy chuckles as she sits down "How is Robin and Matty doing?"

"Robin is great. She is getting ready for her mom to visit; she is flying in from Maine. And Matty, is perfect. He is learning to walk now, which is adorable. And he makes his mommies crazy, but we can't stay mad at him."

"I'm so happy for you guys. I know it wasn't an easy journey and all" Ivy says, as she picks up the menu to look at.

"No, but it was worth it. The big question is, how is the visit going?"

"Good, surprisingly. Mom actually seemed impressed by the clothing thing" Ivy says, raising a eyebrow.

"Wow, that never happens" Alice says, picking up her glass of water taking a sip. "And Ana?"

Ivy smiles widely "Her usual amazing self. God, I love her."

Alice smiles "Have you thought about telling her the truth?"

Ivy shakes her head "Want to, yes, for sure. No doubt about it. But at the same time, I know my mom will fight me tooth and nail to not let it happen. Plus, what if she hates me for it?"

"Okay, first of all… that girl loves you to death Ivy. You are her superhero, the one she looks up to the most. Sure, she may be confused at first. But there is no way she would be mad at you. Never."

"How can you be so sure?" Ivy asks, feeling super vulnerable.

Alice smiles "Cause… I have gotten to know her well. And I know she has your heart… she is you in every way. The only person you ever had any issue with, is your mom. Which no one can blame you for. Now, I'm not saying go for it, and tell her. But… if the chance ever came… you should."

"How did I get so lucky to have a great friend like you?"

Alice shrugs "Cause you gave the 'crazy girl' a chance, that's why. You didn't let that stop you from talking to me."

Ivy grins "I'm glad I did too."

"Enough mushy stuff now. I wanna hear about this clothing deal…"

Ivy pulls into the drive way arriving home after her great meet up with her friend. She climbs out the car, excited to have a afternoon with Ana. Ivy heads towards the front of the house then, jogs up the stairs. But before she can even try to open the door, it flies open, Ana running past her fast, not saying a word. Ivy looks at her mom "What the hell happened?" she asks worriedly.

Victoria doesn't say anything, instead she bites her lip passing over the picture Ivy had hidden in her suit case.

Ivy takes the picture, and sees, she sighs closing her eyes tight "Oh no…" she says, then turns to see Ana still running in the distance "guess it's time for the truth" she says turning to Victoria.

Victoria nods "I guess it is."

**So…? What did you guys think? I'm going to start the next chapter with Ana finding the picture so don't worry. Please, don't forget to hit the like and follow buttons guys. Thoughts?**


End file.
